tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Udødelig Angre
The Udødelig Død '''is the most powerful and deadliest of all holy and unholy weapons in Ascension verses. The blade is neither holy or unholy but rather a neutral weapon that been use for indeterminate amount of time and user, the only know history of this blade that it can kill anything, mortal, superhuman, immortal of variety level, undead, daedric, aedric, daemon, angel, elemental, concept not matter of there alignment or necessarily. The blade changed appearance depends on the user weapon preference from simple sword to even a futuristic weapon. History Not much is known about the weapon history, and who had made it not even the Nine Divine or Daedric Prince know hold made the weapon, group of historian theorize that the blade may be an actual Et'Ada made weapon, some think it been made by primordial races of the fair folk. The weapon material and smithing techniques are vastly unknown as the metal, techniques surpassed even the most blacksmith gods. The metal of the weapon is easily the most powerful thing that surpassed even humanity, elvenkind greatest substance. Powers and properties '''Neutral Embodiment - '''The Udødelig Død is absolutely neutral in it victim no matter whom they are. '''Neutral/Killing Empowerment - '''The Udødelig Død gain power from being act of neutrality and killing '''Unrestricted Murdering - '''The Udødelig Død user can kill literally anything in existence they desire, whether it be a person, an object, a god, the fabric of reality, etc., the user is not impeded by any defense or obstacle when it comes to killing their enemy. And if not outright kill, then at the very least, undoubtedly harm.This also includes things in the more conceptual and intangible nature such as boundaries, the future, or time. Removing these types of factors can lead to a variety of consequences. Both beneficial and detrimental in nature. In spite of the flaws and many ways this ability can go wrong, the user has what is essentially the best tool for anything they wish to permanently erase. '''Immortality Negation - '''The Udødelig Død is able to kill immortal entities, either by bypassing their immunities to attack them or just simply nullifying or negating their immortality. '''Concept Destruction - '''The Udødelig Død user can remove/destroy out any/all forms of concepts. '''Healing Factor Nullification - '''The Udødelig Død user can negate the healing factors of other beings and essentially render others more vulnerable to damage. Users who deal lethal attacks to others will place their victims in critical conditions due to the victim's body being unable to heal the damage. * '''Reverse Healing Factor - '''The Udødelig Død user can affect target's healing process and tweak it in order to worsen affliction/injuries. Targets with enhanced recovery abilities have their power inverted to worsen physical conditions by magnifying the severity of existing wounds, reasserting old afflictions and worsening a naturally healthy state. Notable User The Udødelig Død had various users from time to time rarely staying with users more than 1-2 years either the blade leaving them or the user died to gain the blade. * '''First Unknow Aldmer User - (????-????) Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Axes Category:Daggers Category:Scythes Category:Gun Category:Eldritch weapons Category:Ascension Universe Category:Sandkings321 Canon